A Never Ending Triangle
by Mephistopheles1
Summary: PLEASE R/R!!! What twisted ways will fate find to keep pulling Elena and her two vampire beaus together? This is a continuation of Vampire Diaries IV.
1. Love and Loss

Umm…ok here we go. I do not own these characters, they were created by the author LJ Smith and are present in the series The Vampire Diaries.  
  
If you want to review you may, I really don't care whether you do or not because I'm writing this story for myself, and any others out there who need to read more of the characters contained in this book.  
  
I'm rating this story PG-13 mainly because it deals with vampires. I doubt there will be any detailed sexual encounters or unnecessary swearing due to the fact that the author who wrote the books did not use any and it started as their vision, not mine.  
  
One more thing to add is that I am first going to add another few chapters to the end of Book IV. I think this will help the story and make it run a bit smoother. I forgot (considering I haven't read the last book in a few years) a few details like where Stefan is residing so I'm putting him back in the boarding house, and if I'm wrong I'll go back and change the story to make it fit better. Sorry about the inconvenience.  
  
Well, I hope you enjoy, if not, then just don't read it again.  
  
Mephistopheles  
  
  
  
  
  
1 My Chapter One of Two for book IV  
  
As their excitement came to a close, Elena realized that she had become quite tired. It had been an extremely long day and she was relieved that they had defeated Klaus and had survived.  
  
"Well guys, we should all get going I don't know about you, but I'm beat." Elena told the friends who encircled her.  
  
"I know exactly how you feel," said Bonnie with an exhausted sigh. Bonnie toward to Meredith, "you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But Elena what are you going to do?"  
  
That was a good question. Certainly Aunt Judith would go crazy if Elena showed up at the house again. Elena glanced in Stefan's direction, and the look she saw in his eyes made her heart freeze. A terrible sadness swept over her knowing that she would never see her family again. At least she had Stefan, he was her love, and he is now her home.  
  
"Well, Stefan and I are going to go back to the boarding house for now…" she said slowly. "And I guess we will figure out things from there." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Stefan slightly nod his head.  
  
Elena gave her friends a good bye hug and promised to call them once she was awake. She walked up to Stefan and took his hand. "Would you mind if we just stopped at Aunt Judith's house, just for one last glimpse?" He squeezed her hand, "Of course, if your sure you'll be ok."  
  
"Yes I'll be ok," she responded slowly, "hey where did Damon go?"  
  
"He left about 5 minutes ago, I'm sure he's alright." Stefan said with some uneasiness as the two left the clearing.  
  
***  
  
"It feels so strange to be here again," Elena said looking up at the house she once called her own. "I'm going to miss it all so much." Elena sighed and leaned her head on Stefan's shoulder. "But," she said with optimism "I still have you, and I love you."  
  
"I love you too Elena," he said as a figure moved within the window above. Margaret was in the living room playing with some of her favorite toys. God she was going to miss little Margaret. She wished she could be there when Margaret was going to the prom, or getting married, but she knew this is the way things had to be. "Love you baby," she whispered and blew a kiss towards the window.  
  
"Well," Stefan said calmly, "are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes," Elena replied, then taking a deep breath said, "I believe I am." With this she turned and began to walk away. Elena walked away, with Stefan by her side, never taking a final look of her past life.  
  
***  
  
Elena was welcomed by the familiar feeling of the boarding house. She had so many fond memories. She had learned all of Stefan's secrets here; here is the placed where they had grown to love one another. Elena walked over to Stefan's bed and sat down. The place had changed since she had last been here there were fewer items and the furniture was in different places. It was still Stefan though, so it was her home…  
  
"Elena," Elena was surprised at his tone, it had a sad and worried tone to it. Stefan was always so serious, always thinking. "Elena, I think we should make some decisions as to our relationship." Elena stared at him, her heart sinking a bit. "Now that you're human again…, I think that we should be more careful because I don't want anything to happen to you again." She looked at him with nothing but pity, he had been through so much. But, she didn't want anything between them to change. "We can never be a normal couple," he rambled on, "and people will realize that I never age and you do." This conversation wasn't new to Elena, he had only said the same thing to her when she first found out the truth.  
  
"Stefan, I love you and I want to be with you, nothing has changed." She said trying to comfort him. "I can't imagine my future without you in it. Stefan, I want to marry you." The look in his eyes changed, his eyes twinkled. She knew he loved her and no matter what anyone thinks they would be together.  
  
Elena walked over to Stefan's desk and opened the drawer. Inside was about a dozen candlesticks and some matches. She lit the candles and placed them in a circle big enough for two people on the floor. Taking Stefan's hand they stepped into the brightly lit circle and sat down.  
  
Elena gazed up at Stefan and saw his the fire dancing in his eyes. With nothing but love in her heart she began in a light tone. "Stefan from the first moment I saw you, I knew who you were, my soul ached for you. The more we were together the more I needed you. All possessions and wants became petty and all I could see was you. I love you; I love every detail about you. You are the home I was searching for and you are the truth I looked to find. You are my everything." Elena took a deep breath trying to hold back the tears she knew would come anyway. She looked up at Stefan and saw that he too was on the verge of tears and she felt her heart quake when he opened his mouth.  
  
"Elena, I love you. I never thought I could love again, until I saw the shimmer of your hair and your beautiful eyes." Stefan continued his gaze on the floor. "I realize now that I didn't know what love was until I met you." He looked up, and Elena realized he was speaking the truth. She smiled and took his hand.  
  
"I know we can't really be married, but I think this is good enough," she said with a coy smile. "I love you and there is no one I want to be with ever." Elena noticed the emphasis she put on the last word, but judging from Stefan's expression he hadn't picked it up.  
  
Stefan stood up and reached a hand down to Elena. Elena took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. "Well, I think I'd better go out for a little bit before, you know." Elena understood and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. As Stefan turned to the door, he whispered to himself. Elena couldn't hear what he said.  
  
***  
  
Elena laid there listening to the heartbeat of her new husband. The night had been wonderful, everything she had always dreamed about. He fell asleep shortly after their escapade and she had laid there watching and listening to him since. Elena knew what she had to do. She wasn't sure how Stefan would react but she knew he loved her. After taking one last look at the sleeping Stefan beside her, Elena quietly rolled out of bed. Quietly dressing herself and picking up her coat from the chair she opened the door and went down the stairs. 


	2. Rightfulness or Deceit

1 Chapter 2  
  
Elena quietly walked down the street, her feet leading her while her mind was busily thinking of what to say. Elena was the ruined church coming up in the distance and quickened her step. She felt a presence around her, good, she thought to herself, he knows I'm coming for him. No sooner than Elena said this to herself she saw what she was looking for. A crow had flown in a perched itself in the tree across her path. Elena crossed the road and stared up at it from the ground.  
  
"Damon, I need to talk to you," she said quietly. The softness in her voice surprised her, she was not usually timid around him; he always brought out the wildness in her. Within a second the bird was on the ground and back in human form. He stood there, leaning against the tree with a sly smile.  
  
"So, you have come to me after all," he said still smiling that cunningly. He reached his hand out to her and stroked her hair. It took Elena a minute to realize what he had meant. His smile was so mesmerizing. With the realization, Elena took a step back putting her hand in the distance between them.  
  
"No, that's not the reason I've come," Elena said letting her sentence drop off.  
  
"Well, then for what reason do I owe this pleasure?" He said back as if he thought that Elena was not being truthful.  
  
"I need a favor from you." Elena cast her eyes on the ground, she felt weird calling it a favor. It wasn't really a favor and asking Damon for anything always made her feel kind of…odd. "You see, I feel not myself. I'm not human anymore, it's been too long and so many things have happened since then. I was a vampire and then I died. I died. I shouldn't be human again that's not the way things work," Elena realize she was babbling but all the feelings that she couldn't tell Stefan were pouring out and she knew Damon would understand. She also realized that she was crying. Damon reached down and took a tear from her face. She looked up at him and saw understanding. He knew what she needed. Elena pulled her hair back with a hair tie as Damon walked stealthily over to her. He pulled her close and gently kissed her neck. Elena felt the familiar sting and was quickly wrapped in warmth and comfort. She knew Damon would take care of her, so she relaxed and let him take her life.  
  
***  
  
Elena awoke to the feeling of arms around her. She felt so lifeless; she couldn't remember why she was here. As the arms began moving urging her towards a chest she saw a bright red cut dripping blood. Elena remembered this feeling she looked up into his eyes then slowly took her mouth to his chest. The blood was like a memory from childhood, she missed it, she needed it. She was like a starving child and when the arms moved to pull her away she resisted. They pulled harder and she was knocked over by their strength. She rolled over and lay on her back. Damon filled her vision with his menacing eyes.  
  
"So, am I correct in assuming that you will soon be going back to my brother?" He said rather coldly. Elena was hurt by his coldness, that's not the way she wanted it to be.  
  
"Damon look, I love Stefan, but we need you too," she said trying to explain what she meant. "Stefan and I are going to go away, there are so many things I want to see. We're going to travel the world, but we would like it if you would come along too."  
  
"What a vacation," Damon said sarcastically, "travelling the world with the brother I dislike and the woman he stole from me."  
  
"Damon," Elena said exasperatedly, "It's not like that, I know you don't dislike Stefan and he did not steal me from you. I may not love you Damon, but you're a good friend and now my brother-in-law and I need you there for friendship and support." Elena looked at him, and she saw he knew she was telling him the truth, she did need him.  
  
"Well, if the fair Elena wishes it, then it shall be done." He said almost mocking her. She knew that he was giving in, though, and it made her happy. Elena closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep with only happy thoughts in her mind. 


	3. The Truth

Book 1 Chapter 3  
  
Elena awoke under a large willow tree. It was already bright out, too bright out. Even in the shade she squinted her eyes against the sun. She looked around her for Damon, but she knew that he had already left.  
  
"Dammit I wanted him to be there when I told Stefan," she muttered to herself. "Oh well, maybe it's best," she answered.  
  
Elena stood up and walked beneath the willow's fallen branches. She was only a block or so away from the boarding house but it was daylight now and people seeing her now is the last thing she needed. Elena started towards the side of the nearest house walking in the shadows. She kept a sharp eye out, but it seemed that no one was outside today. Elena decided to make a run for it.  
  
The boarding house was in view now and she still did not see or hear anyone around her. Elena sprinted across the street and up to the boarding house. Once inside she felt comforted by the dimness the old house provided. She walked up the stairs and into her new home. Stefan was standing by the window. He turned and a look of happiness crossed his face, but the look quickly turned to anger.  
  
"Where were you?" he asked. "I've been worried sick, at first I thought it was all just a dream but then I saw the candles from last night, then I wondered if you had left me. Why did you leave?" Stefan stammered out. He looked so upset, she felt bad for leaving him for so long.  
  
"Stefan, I have something to tell you, and I hope you don't hate me for it," Elena said shyly. She walked across the room, took Stefan by the hands and looked him squarely in the face.  
  
The look of anger quickly vanished from his face replaced by a look of bewilderment. Stefan unhooked their hands and gave Elena a light hug. In her ear he whispered "I will never hate you, I will only ever love you."  
  
Elena sighed, it felt good hearing those words. She took a deep breath and calmed herself before she spoke the words that might ruin their relationship. "Stefan, last night. I went out to find Damon."  
  
Stefan pulled away slightly and looked at her. "Why did you need to go find him," he asked taken aback.  
  
Elena looked down to the floor, "Because I needed something from him, and I knew I couldn't ask you," she said trying to explain herself.  
  
"Elena you know you can ask me to do anything for you and I would do it," he told her staring into her eyes. He really meant what he was saying and Elena knew it. She knew, though, that he wouldn't have done her this favor.  
  
"Well," said Elena, "I have something you can do for me now."  
  
"Yes," he said, "what is it." Stefan replied apparently glad that his wife wanted him to do something for her.  
  
"You can kill me," Elena said back looking up into his eyes.  
  
"What?!" Stefan almost yelled. "Why would I do something like that Elena! It was hard enough the last time you were gone and I don't think I could go through that again." Stefan had pulled away from her during this little outburst. Elena spoke quickly because she needed to explain why should would ask for such a strange request before he continued.  
  
"Stefan, last night I went to talk to Damon. I.I asked him to change me back into a vampire. I knew you wouldn't do it because you already said it yourself you wanted to be 'careful'. Stefan don't you see, I'm not human anymore I was once, but not anymore. I would feel more comfortable now if I were a vampire again, plus you and I could be together forever." Elena got her whole explanation out in one breath. She saw Stefan gain understanding of her situation. However his expression still hadn't changed.  
  
"Elena I can't kill you. No matter what I could never kill you. I love you too much. However since you have made your mind up, I cannot change it. You decide what you want to do. I must say that I am upset that you went to /Damon/ with this request when you know about his feelings for you. Plus you know how I feel about him, I just can't believe it." Stefan looked at her with truthful eyes. He wished he had been able to fulfill her wish, but she still should not have gone to Damon.  
  
Elena understood where he was coming from given the past circumstances. "Stefan," she said sympathetically, "the reason I went to Damon because he is your brother; he is my brother. I have come to realize that my love for Damon is no more than the love a sister would have for a brother. I knew Damon would do me the favor, plus he knows that I now am your wife. And, surprisingly he seemed all right with it. In fact, I invited him along when we leave. Trust me Stefan, I only did what I did to better /our/ relationship." Elena felt she had said enough. She had spoken truthfully and she could see that Stefan believed her. She grabbed him in a tight hug and cried softly in his shoulder.  
  
She was only crying a second when Stefan lifted her head up and gave her a searing kiss. Their kiss ended and Elena smiled. Stefan was so great to her; he didn't seem mad or upset anymore. He was just happy to be with her and love her again.  
  
There was only one more thing Elena would have to do before Stefan and her could be together forever. She would just have to kill herself and wait. She smiled again at this realization and knew it's what she would have to do. 


	4. Death the only way in

Book I Chapter 4  
  
Once again Elena waited for Stefan to fall asleep. She watched the covers rise and fall over his sleeping body. God he was gorgeous. Elena noticed that he looked at least five years younger when he slept. Elena dragged her eyes away from the sleeping Stefan. She knew if she didn't stop looking at him now, she would never be able to carry out her plans.  
  
Elena pulled the covers away and placed her bare feet onto the cold floor. She tiptoed over to the dresser and silently opened the drawers. She decided to wear her red sweater and an old pair of jeans. She brushed her hair, watching it fall back onto her shoulders like a golden wave. She took one last look at the human named Elena, knowing that she would never see her again.  
  
Elena turned from the mirror and crept to the door trying not to disturb Stefan. And as like the night before Elena went quietly down the stairs leaving her sleeping husband alone.  
  
***  
  
It was Déjà vu to be standing on the old bridge looking down at the icy waters below. This is how she first died, and this will be how she will finally die. She remembered the way it had been the first time; driving to escape the evil that followed her. She was petrified and almost insane. Elena remembered how the car began to spin out of control and the feel of the car as it went over the side of the bridge. She remembered how the waters filled her lungs until she could no longer breathe. Sadly she remembered her eyes shutting thinking that she would never open them again.  
  
It's funny that she was drawn back here. She knew fate had taken her life here for a reason, and it's that reason why her life was to be taken again at this old bridge. The time had come, and Elena filled her head with only happy thoughts. She drudged up memories from her childhood of her mother and father as they tucked her into bed at night. She remembered the night Margaret was born and how she and her father went out for ice cream and he told her she would be a sister. Elena thought of her friends, Bonnie, Meredith, and Caroline and their childish escapades throughout middle school.  
  
Elena brought up newer memories, of her and Stefan when they first met, their first kiss and their last. She thought of the last two passionate nights they spent together and all the happiness they shared. And lastly she thought of Damon, although it was a rocky beginning, she grew to know and love him despite his hardness. She loved everyone, and she knew that doing this would make everything easier.  
  
This last thought made Elena smile. She giggled and stuck her one foot off the bridge. Without thinking she leaned her weight on the over hanging foot and pulled herself off the bridge.  
  
The water hit with icy brilliance. Everything was blue. It took all of Elena's will not to let herself surface and fill her lungs with air. She kept her thoughts in mind and a calm relaxation hit. She closed her eyes and let herself die.  
  
*** He watched her as she stood on the bridge. Her blonde hair blowing in the wind she was a beautiful sight. He knew she would come here and he waited for her when she left the boarding house. He followed her to this river knowing what she was planning to do. He couldn't let her do it alone. She needed someone with her.  
  
Damon waited for 20 minutes after Elena had thrown herself into the river. Damon casually walked over to the river and took a few steps in. It would be difficult to find her in the dark waters. He waded deeper until he could no longer stand. The water was cold, and he knew Elena would be even colder. When he reached the point where Elena dove in, he began to search underwater for her body. After a few dives he saw the beautiful golden hair that he had been admiring just half an hour earlier. He dove down struggling with the water until he reached her. She looked.peaceful. Damon grabbed her waist and pulled her upwards to the surface. He came out of the water gasping for air; Elena had sunk pretty deep. Damon drug the lifeless corpse to shore where he had left two pairs of clean clothes; one for him and one for her.  
  
After he was in some clean, dry clothes Damon wondered what he should do with the lifeless Elena. /well/, he thought to himself, /I could take her back to my place/. He snickered to himself at the thought of bringing Elena home with him and keeping her there as his possession. /But, could I really do that to her?/ he thought back. He loved Elena, but she did not love him back, she told him that the night before. And as much as he hated to admit it, Stefan and Elena belonged together.  
  
Damon walked over to Elena and picked her up. Her head swung backwards her icy lips calling to him. Damon leaned his head down for one final kiss. Her lips were cold but the kiss still sent warm waves through his heart. If he had to settle as her friend, then at least she would still be in his life.  
  
At that moment, Damon pushed out all his feelings for Elena and vowed to find someone whom he could call his own. Pushing one foot in front of the other Damon headed towards the boarding house where Elena's husband awaited. 


	5. Romance and a Little Excitement

Chapter 5  
  
Light shown through Elena's eyelids. The light had woken her, but she decided to lie there and soak in the warmth of the comfortable bed. She knew she was smiling. The sheets felt nice against her bare skin and the bed seemed to sink nicely underneath her. While she lay there she realized that the room was not silent. She heard two voices coming from across the room whispering so quietly that to humans they would be unheard.  
  
"Well, the plan is to travel across the United States, then head across seas," she heard the first voice say distinctly.  
  
"And Elena planned all this?" Elena heard the second voice questioning the first.  
  
"Yes, it was her idea.and it was her idea for you to come along." Elena recognized the voice now; it was Stefan, her love, her husband.  
  
"Why so I can bask in all your /happiness/?" the second voice, Damon, said. He's so pigheaded Elena thought to herself. He won't let anyone know when he's giving in.  
  
"Listen Damon," Stefan started shortly. Elena gave a silent moan so as if seeming to just wake up to avoid the inevitable fight.  
  
Stefan quickly walked across the room and sat by Elena's side. She opened her eyes and looked at him. There were a mixture of emotions on his face, but he was overly happy that she had woken up. He bent down and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Good morning sweetheart," he whispered as he sat back up. Elena heard a slight snicker come from her other side.  
  
"Hi," she whispered back. "What were you two talking about?" She realized her voice still sounded weak. She was still tired and wished she could go back to sleep, but she needed to make sure Stefan and Damon were ok first. There was a moment of silence and Elena turned her head to face Damon to see if he would answer her.  
  
"Your *husband * was telling me that he would like me to come along on your little honeymoon," Damon answered her, "I do need some sort of vacation, however, so as long as you two turn down the just married routine, I would gladly grace you two with my presence."  
  
Elena turned to Stefan; he was hiding a smile she could tell. Of course Damon could never say that he *wanted * to come along, but she knew he did. Elena turned back to Damon and gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Well," Damon continued suddenly, "I must be off there's a certain young lady I've had my eye on the last week that makes my teeth quiver." With these last words Damon's shape blurred into the form of a giant crow that flapped it's wings and flew gracefully out of the open window.  
  
Elena turned her eyes back to Stefan. There was a slight twinkle in his eyes; she could tell that he was amused his brother had decided to come along. Damon needed someone to take care of him even though he didn't act as if he did. She wondered what Damon had done those couple hundred years without someone to talk to. Elena knew she wouldn't survive one week without a confidant to share her innermost secrets with. Now she didn't even have to speak them, her confidant knew them before she could think of the words to say.  
  
The sun from the window shone in and was reflected in the leave green eyes of her beloved. "So," Elena spoke in barely a whisper "how long have I been out?"  
  
Stefan looked down at the beauty in his bed. She looked childish with the covers pulled up to her chin. Her eyes were wide, taking in every little detail they looked at. "Well, I would say you've been asleep for close to 36 hours." Stefan grabbed the covers and slowly pulled them off the wide- eyed child. Her hand was lying on her stomach so lightly as though the parts of her body weren't even touching at all. She was wearing a long, satin, ice blue nightgown the showed all the curves of her graceful body. Stefan was staring he knew, but he couldn't help it. She was just too beautiful, too lovely, too sexy.  
  
Elena gasped. The look on Stefan's face was the strangest she had ever seen. She knew what it meant though. She smiled and rose slightly putting her back against the headboard. Slowly she reached her arms out and touched his face. The touch sent prickles down her body. She pulled Stefan to her and kissed him. The kiss was always wonderful. It felt like a bolt of lightning had struck them and melted them together. With every touch, every kiss, every look, it became more and more apparent to Elena that Stefan and her would be together forever.  
  
***** Elena ran a brush through her golden hair. She wondered to herself what Bonnie and Meredith were planning to do today. Elena wanted to spend as much time with her old friends as she possibly could before they left. Who knows when they'll all be together again? She hoped that they weren't apart too long. It seemed weird to her that the friends she'd seen almost everyday since elementary school would stay here as she explored the world.  
  
Elena walked over to the nightstand and picked up the phone. Bonnie's mom answered the phone. "Hello, is Bonnie there?" Elena tried to mask her voice. There was a slight pause; she hoped Bonnie's mom had bought it. Elena let out a sigh of relief when she heard Bonnie's voice on the other line. "Bonnie, it's Elena I was wondering if you and Meredith were free this evening for a girls night /in/."  
  
Bonnie squealed "That is just what I was thinking, one last hurrah before you leave us."  
  
Elena smiled, Bonnie always got excited when you mentioned a sleepover. "Well, I think I can get Stefan to leave us alone tonight, so if you want you both could come here. I don't have much food but."  
  
"No, no, no Elena, we can't have a girls' night at a boy's house! My mom is working all night so nobody will be around. We will just have to keep an eye out so that nobody knows you're here. This is so exciting; we can make popcorn and paint each other's nails just like we did before all this crazy stuff began to happen. Why don't you be here around 7 tonight? I'm going to go call Meredith she was supposed to go shopping today and I want to catch here before she leaves. See you later." Click.  
  
Elena barely got one word in the whole conversation. At least she knew Bonnie was excited about this evening. Elena looked around the room. There was a lot of packing to do before they left tomorrow. So far nothing had been packed and there was lots of dirty laundry strewn on the floor. Elena sighed, cleaning and packing. /Well/, Elena thought to herself /I'd better pack before I leave for Bonnie's/. 


	6. The end of the Beginning

Well, I know I haven't been getting reviews, so I can only think that no one has been reading my story. Well, this is the ending of book IV. I still plan on writing the rest of my story even though it is taking some time. It'll just continue here (as The Never Ending Triangle) as chapter whatever. I don't mind that no one reviews, but it would be nice. So, in support of my story I'm going to review myself cause I'm weird like that. Well, here's the final chapter of my addition to book IV.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Elena held back tears as she gave Meredith a hug. She couldn't believe that this would be the last time she would see her friends. It all seemed to happen so fast. One moment she arrived at Bonnie's house, the next they were chatting in their pajamas like old times, and now it was early the next morning and they were saying their goodbyes. Her friends have always been there for her, well with the exception of Caroline who was not at the party. Matt stopped by the night before to crash their party. Of course one boy taking on three girls he was easily defeated and thrown out the front door. Elena followed him to give him a kiss on the cheek and a gigantic bear hug. Matt was hands down the nicest guy she had ever encountered. He stuck with her through thick and thin, even when she really didn't deserve it. She would really miss him. She would miss all of her friends. It's so hard to say goodbye to the people who knew her so well.  
  
Elena couldn't hold the tears back anymore and they flowed freely down her face. "I just." Elena was crying so hard that she couldn't get the words out. "I just want to thank you guys for everything." Elena opened up her right arm and grabbed Bonnie pulling her into the hug. "I'm just going to miss you guys so much."  
  
"Elena, we'll always be here for you," Bonnie said surprisingly upbeat. "You have my phone number and address, feel free to call or write anytime."  
  
Elena looked at Bonnie. Bonnie had grown and changed a lot in the past few years. Right now Bonnie was the only one /not/ crying. Bonnie was now the strong one; she had finally found her path. Elena was proud of Bonnie. She was proud of Meredith too. Meredith had opened herself up to the world. She no longer seemed cold and thoughtful. Meredith was open to learning about the world and look upon with hope and happiness. Silently Elena wondered what changes she would miss. She'd miss their weddings, the births of their children, the walk through life, all the things that friends /should/ be there for. Was this really the end?  
  
They were standing in Bonnie's hallway. The girls' hearts stopped as a slight knock sounded on the door. The door opened slowly and Stefan stuck his head in the room. He had arrived about five minutes earlier but gave the girls some time to say their goodbyes. Now, their time was up. "We'd better go or else we'll miss our flight," Stefan said lightly.  
  
Elena wiped away a tear. "Ok," Elena said with a heavy heart. "Bonnie I'll call you once we've gotten settled in. Then I'll give you my address and phone number in case either one of you needs me." Elena gave her friends one final hug, then walked to over to the door. Stefan grabbed her hand and led her outside the house to the car. Inside the car was the silhouette of Damon. She was surprised he hadn't chosen to meet them at the airport.  
  
"Well, how was the slumber party?" Damon asked of course intrigued by the idea of the girls running around in their pajamas.  
  
"It was happy and sad all at the same time," Elena told him as she buckled up her seatbelt. She looked through the window at her friends still in the doorway. She felt the car start, Elena sighed. Elena kept her eyes on her friends until they were out of sight.  
  
******  
  
/Flight 106 bound for Miami, Florida now boarding at Gate 7/. The announcement sounded over the airport. They had gotten caught in a little traffic on their way to the airport, so they weren't as early as they planned on being. Elena watched Damon go through the metal detectors, the alarm surprisingly didn't sound. She watched as he turned the corner and headed towards the terminal.  
  
Elena turned to her husband and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "What was that for?" he asked playfully.  
  
"That was for everything. Thanks for allowing Damon to come with us, it's the best for all of us."  
  
"Yes, well we are brothers after all.how are you doing?" He looked at her carefully. She seemed happy, but was she really?  
  
"I am surprisingly fine. I feel as though when I board that plane on chapter of my life will be over. It's sad to say that it's over, but I can't help but look forward to the future. I have my husband by my side and a brother on the other. I can't help but feel that from this point on everything is going to be better. Well, enough of the mushy stuff, we'd better get going before the plane leaves without us." Elena said the last sentence as she rushed through the security and headed around the corner in the same way Damon had.  
  
Stefan followed her, but not so rushed. He took his time meeting up with Elena and Damon at the gate. They stood there, talking to each other. Maybe things will be different, better. He pulled the plane tickets from his coat pocket. Dividing the tickets among the three they walked up to the ticket taker, walked down the corridor and onto the plane. This certainly must be the end of the beginning. 


	7. Strange happenings

Book 5 Chapter 1  
  
Elena balanced the wash basket on her hip while searching her pocket for the house keys. The keys were stuck in her pocket. She sighed and put the wash on the ground. Her keys jingled as she pulled them out and unlocked the door of her house. It was a small house, but just the right size for it's three inhabitants. The door opened and Elena picked the basket up and walked inside. She put the clothes at the base of their stairwell. She was exhausted. Hauling laundry for two blocks was not her idea of fun. Still it had to be done and she couldn't count on Stefan or Damon to do it. They had to get a washer and dryer; she was tired of walking between the house and the Laundromat two times a week.  
  
Elena turned and looked at the wallpaper on the wall. The edges were becoming unglued and had begun to curl. They also needed to redecorate the hallway she noticed. There seemed to be little time for relaxation. She stayed home and kept up the house, playing the happy homemaker, while Stefan and Damon had each taken jobs for something to do. Elena wondered why they didn't have a washer or a dryer.she would have to bring that up later.  
  
Elena walked to the door on her left opened it and walked over to the bed. She flopped down onto it and bounced a few times before settling into the mattress. She was bored. There was a lot to do, but she was just bored. They'd been living in a small town in Pennsylvania for the last five years. It was smaller than Fells Church and half of its inhabitants were Amish. There was a college nearby so the three seemed to blend in fairly easily. Still, there was nothing to do here. It was nice at first, but now it was all the same. She had no friends here and even if she did there would still be nothing to do. The routine was the same day in and day out only changing on the occasion of going to the Laundromat, sometimes that's what she looked forward to.  
  
A slam interrupted her thoughts. /Someone must be home/ she walked out into the hallway. Stefan stood there with his forefinger and thumb pinching the arch between his eyes. "Hey sweetie, what's up?"  
  
"I.I don't know." His voice sounded weak.  
  
"You're not hungry are you? You shouldn't be we went out last night."Elena began but was interrupted by faint whimpering.  
  
"No.it's not anything like that. My head.I can't even described it." He took his hand away from his face and looked up at her slowly.  
  
She walked over and hugged him. "It's probably just a migraine. I get them sometimes, I'll go get you some medicine." Elena went back into their bedroom and into the bathroom. She found the medicine and walked back out. Something was different.  
  
Stefan was laughing. His eyebrows were arched and he looked at her with a large grin on his face. He looked evil. "Stefan stop it your scar." she stopped when he opened his mouth.  
  
"You.you.you'll be sorry.I'll make you sorry. I know you.I know what you did.you will be sorry.I'll make you sorry." Stefan lunged at Elena. She ran backwards and shut the door between her and Stefan. She put all of her weight on the door trying to keep the monster out. "Sorry.you'll be sorry.I'll make you sorry." the voice, it wasn't his. It sounded almost feminine. The commotion went on for only a few minutes when everything stopped. The house became calm again.  
  
Elena opened the door slightly. She peeked out into the hallway. Stefan was sprawled out on the tiled floor. Elena rushed over to him and picked his head off the ground. "Stefan?" she whispered, "Stefan can you hear me? Are you alright?"  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at her. He seemed to be disoriented looking wildly around the room. "What happened?" He asked.  
  
"You started laughing then you were saying some scary things and tried to attack me." Elena tried to calm him even though she herself was scared. "It wasn't you though. It was like.it was like what used to happen to Bonnie but this thing was evil." Elena began to shake and she leaned down and hugged Stefan. His arms curled around her and hugged her back.  
  
"I could never hurt you, you know that right?" Stefan said after a few moments.  
  
"Yes, but it wasn't you though. It was weird, your voice was high, and you sounded like a woman." She felt the body beneath her shake and heard a slightly snicker.  
  
"So I was a woman now and wanted to kill you, it must have been very interesting." He was feeling better. She sat up and looked at his face, he was still snickering.  
  
"I'm serious it was pretty scary, you look pretty scary when someone takes over your body." Elena had him pinned on the floor. They were both laughing now. He reached up and pulled her face down to hers and kissed her. The kissing turned into more kissing and Elena's head was reeling. She looked to kiss him.  
  
The front door opened and struck Elena's leg. "A bedroom is not enough? Must you take to fornicating in the front hallway when you /know/ I'll be coming home?" Damon stepped over the couple and proceeded into the living room.  
  
Elena stood up and walked after him. "We were not 'fornicating' and besides something happened we need to talk to you about."  
  
*** Damon listened to their story. "So, Stefan was taken over by some woman. Well doesn't that seem to be.appropriate?" Damon amused.  
  
Stefan sighed, "That's not the point. The point is that someone wants to hurt Elena."  
  
"Well, isn't someone always wanting to hurt Elena?" Damon questioned. It was accurate; Elena was always being hunted.  
  
"This is different though, well it seems different anyways," Elena explained. "It said it wanted me to be sorry, I don't know what for. I haven't really talked to anyone for almost 15 years. I just don't understand."  
  
"So, what do you want /me/ to do about it?" Damon asked. He always thought he was above everything.  
  
"Well I would have hoped you'd like to help us figure this whole thing out.but if you don't appreciate the fact we've given you a home and a family for the past 15 years then be my guest and do nothing." Elena was a little annoyed.  
  
"Someone's had a long day it seems," Damon responded. "I'll help I guess. So what actually am I helping to do?"  
  
"I want to go back to Fells Church," Elena said bluntly. Stefan and Damon both looked shocked; they obviously weren't expecting that.  
  
"What can be done there that can't be done here?" Stefan asked her. She knew he was reluctant going back considering all that has happened there.  
  
"It's not just this," she said referring to the current situation, "it's everything. I'm bored. I'm tired of this town, I miss my friends, I miss my old life."  
  
"I thought you liked the life we made together," Stefan said. He sounded hurt. She hadn't meant for it to be hurtful.  
  
"That's not what I mean. It's just you two go out you have friends at work I sit here and do housework. I just want a little fun. Something different." She tried to explain herself, but it didn't seem to be working. "Please just do it for me?" Elena pleaded. She knew Stefan would give in; he had to. His eyes glazed over and she knew she had won. They were going back to Fells Church.  
  
Elena hugged Stefan and whispered that she going to bed, implying he was to come along. Damon rolled his eyes. "I'm going out, don't wait up, I'll be gone till tomorrow." With that he got up and strolled out of the house.  
  
Elena took Stefan's hand and led him to their bedroom. Snuggled together under the warm blankets she realized she had forgotten to ask about the washer and dryer. /Oh well,/ she thought to herself, /maybe tomorrow./ 


	8. It Begins

Out of the silence of the night comes a piercing scream. The taste of copper filled it's mouth as it tore at its victims throat. The scream turned to a slight whimpering as its prey began to lose consciousness. He was pretty. Thoughts danced through its mind as it pictured the boy as he was, before it got to him. It met him at the local carnival. He looked mighty tasty then, but little had it known how well he actually would taste.  
  
The body went lose as the creature drank the last drop of blood. It loved power, craved it. /No!/ Screamed the voice in its head. Its vision began to fade. The last vision it had was of its boy soaked in red underneath the moonlit sky.  
  
The alter ego had pushed its way forward and had regained control of its body. It opened its eyes and looked at the carnage the other had left behind. A wave of guilt crossed over its face. How had it let /him/ get control again? It wished the other could be controlled. Still how could it control /him/ when it alone knew little. What, or rather, who was it? Who was this other that periodically takes over? Why is it here?  
  
A tear slowly ran down its face. It hated itself. It rose and brushed the dirt and leaves off of its pants. Sighing, it bent down and pick up the corpse lying on the ground. The river was not far; it could weight the body and throw him in the river. The body was weightless in its arms. The full feeding had resulted in a tremendous amount of power. Running quickly now, so fast that a human eye would not detect, the creature was at the river within seconds. Finding a large rock near the bank of the river, it tore a piece of cloth off of the boy's shirt. Tying the now loose piece of cloth around the boy's foot and the other end around the rock, it threw the rock into the river and watched as it pulled the body down along with it.  
  
It was tired; the overabundance of blood was flowing through its veins and made it quite sleepy. It enjoyed sleep because it allowed for pleasant dreams, well shattered pieces of its past that it hoped would give it some understanding as to why its here. Why /he's/ here too.  
  
It found itself outside the Fell's gravesite and walked inside. It had made a comfortable home here. Two blankets were in the corner of the tomb, it laid down and covered itself up. It wondered what dreams the sleep would bring today or if in sleep it would allow the other to take over. It never knew.  
  
***  
  
/A third body was found today; it is believed that this attack is related to the other two bodies found just earlier this week. Jon Bates was a student at Robert E. Lee High School. His body was found lying on the banks of the river 5 miles down from the cemetery. The cause of death was an attack to the throat and loss of blood. If anyone has any information regarding this or any of the other recent, please contact local authorities. Counselors will be present at the high school on Monday to counsel grieving students./  
  
Bonnie turned off the television. Another victim was found all three had had their throats ripped open. The recent attacks brought back memories from her own high school days. Was the past repeating itself?  
  
Bonnie stood up and looked in the mirror. Her face looked long and her eyes showed signs of fear. Her children were now high schoolers, what kind of protection could she offer against this evil lurking in their town?  
  
She knew that the only protection she could offer was to call Elena. Elena she knew would take care of the situation, she always did. Plus, it would give her a chance to see her old friend again.  
  
Bonnie picked up the phone and dialed Elena's number and heard the familiarity of her friend's voice in the phone. 


	9. Distance

The noise dulled as Elena walked through the glass doors of the airport. The cool air hit her nostrils bringing back the familiar scent of Fells Church Virginia. Stefan came through the doors behind her walking past her to hail an oncoming taxi. The taxi, noticing the signal, pulled up to the curb. The driver exited and began placing their luggage into the trunk. "Do you think we should give Bonnie a call now, telling her we're on our way?" Elena posed the question to Stefan who seemed watching the driver intently.  
  
"Hm? Yeah, here use my cell phone," Stefan handed the tiny phone over to Elena.  
  
"Thanks," she replied as she took the phone from him. Elena carefully dialed Bonnie's home number.  
  
"Hello," Elena heard the voice on the other end.  
  
"Hey Bonnie, it's Elena. We just arrived and will be over shortly," Elena tried to hide the excitement in her voice, but soon realized she failed miserably. Bonnie, picking up the excitement, responded enthusiastically.  
  
"Ok, see you in a few minutes!" Elena closed the phone with a low click. Stefan had just climbed into the backseat of the cab as he held his hand out to Elena to help her in. Closing the door behind her Elena smiled at Stefan and turned her head to look out the window. She watched as the airport slowly met the horizon. Trees whizzed by, their arms bare due to the onset of winter. Familiar sights soon began to show themselves to Elena. They passed a restaurant where she remembered eating shortly before her parents' death. Within minutes they passed her old high school. Upon sight of it she turned to Stefan and grabbed his thigh to get his attention. He smiled and took her hand in his.  
  
Bonnie's house was only about two blocks from the old high school. It was a nice sized house, perfect for Bonnie and her two children. The front door was open and inside stood a red-hair woman. Elena jumped out of the taxi before it had come to a complete stop; she was met halfway by the open arms of her friend. Both were weeping by the time they pulled themselves apart.  
  
Bonnie had grown since Elena last saw, she was now almost exactly Elena's height. Her once curly hair was now straight and styled nicely. Her face had aged, but it had aged nicely. She now looked as though she could be a rich businesswoman. Elena knew that her friend had to be shocked regarding how little she herself had changed. Same blonde hair and blue eyes; same old Elena.  
  
"Elena.you look.wonderful," Bonnie commented softly. She brushed Elena's hair out of her face lightly as a mother would to her child.  
  
"Thanks," Elena responded, "you've changed so much, you look so.classy." Elena smirked at her old friend. Bonnie laughed.  
  
"Well, I decided that I needed to grow up sometime!" Bonnie turned as she noticed Stefan come up behind Elena. "Oh Stefan! Look at you." Bonnie gave Stefan a hug, he smelled of leather. He still was very handsome, if she were his age again the crush she once had would have reappeared. "Come on, let's not stand out in this cold. I have some coffee heated up." Bonnie walked towards the open door, her friends falling in step behind her.  
  
***  
  
Elena's mouth hung open as Bonnie described the recent tragedies. "Three attacks in a week an a half. I can't believe it." Elena did believe it, these attacks seemed like something out of the past. "Stefan, have you sensed anything since we arrived here?"  
  
"Well, everything seems calm, too calm like the eye of a storm. It's almost as though I'm blocked, but I can sense that I'm blocked." Stefan was quiet, he had been since they arrived.  
  
"It must be something powerful," Elena concluded. "Now, we just have to figure out what this thing is and how to stop it."  
  
Bonnie sighed. "I thought all of this was behind us, I thought it would be safe again here in Fells Church," Bonnie stopped.  
  
"Don't worry Bonnie, everything always turns out right in the end," Elena smiled. She herself was brought back from the dead to right what was wrong. Stefan yawned beside her. It had been a long day. She needed to sleep and let the newly learned information seep into her brain.  
  
Bonnie sensing the couple's fatigue, stood up. "Well guys, Sarah is staying with her father and volunteered her bedroom. Follow me." Bonnie walked the two upstairs giving them the first bedroom on the left. "The bathroom connects this room and Melissa's bedroom, so you'll three will have to share. I put new sheets on the bed, feel free to use the dressers, Sarah took most of her clothes with her. I work tomorrow, so feel free to make yourselves at home. Goodnight." Bonnie closed the door behind her.  
  
"Well, it certainly has been an interesting day," Elena stated as she plopped herself down on the large bed.  
  
"Yes," Stefan said as he sat down beside her. He looked around the room taking it in. Sarah was 15 and her room definitely looked as though it belonged to her. Posters of pop-stars hung on the wall, along with a calendar and numerous pictures of friends. Stuffed animals sat in the corner beside a large closet in front of which was their luggage.  
  
Stefan jumped as he felt a hand touch his shoulder. "Are you alright?" Elena asked with a look of worry upon her face.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just tired, that's all." He rose from the bed and moved the neatly placed covers. He began undressing and when completed got under the covers. Elena joined him shortly after a quick run to the bathroom. Elena snuggled up against him, and he felt the warmth of her body against his bare skin. She began stroking his chest, moving her head to look up into his eyes. "Love you," he stated hoping the words would please her.  
  
"Love you too baby," Elena whispered back. She moved to kiss him, he could tell she wanted passion, he however was surprisingly not in the mood.  
  
"Not tonight, I don't know I'm not feeling too well," he spoke softly, trying not to hurt her.  
  
"Oh, ok," she replied and rolled over onto her other side. Stefan drew his hands behind his head, what was wrong with him. Not once had he ever turned her down. The past few days he had been distant, he often caught himself staring into space.  
  
"Maybe," he thought to himself, "I'll be better tomorrow." 


	10. Wonder and a Beautiful Day

Stefan awoke early the next morning. He rolled over and glanced at the alarm clock. The red numbers showed 6:00. Sighing Stefan sat upright and put his feet on the floor. A stretch was followed by a large yawn. Rubbing his face, he got up and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Stefan turned the water on in the shower and waited for the water to heat. Although he could not see his reflection in the mirror, he knew that his face was scrunched and his hair was messy, a definite sign he had just woken up. Once the shower water was heated, Stefan stepped in and let the water run over him. His mind was groggy and it took every ounce of energy to wash himself.  
  
Once he was sure that he was thoroughly clean, Stefan turned the water off and wrapped himself in a towel. The bathroom light hurt his eyes. He turned the light off and sat on the lid of the toilet. Memories of dying dreams passed through his head. They were all too familiar. The dreams brought feelings of confusion, anger, and sadness. He felt powerless in his dreams, as though every decision was made for him. Last night, was one of the worst dreams as of yet. He remembered a young man running, but the chase was short. The man was struck to the ground and an unknown creature pounced on the fallen man with a snarl. Blood spurted everywhere. Once the creature had drained the man of every last drop of blood he left the body lay and ran back into the woods for safety. Stefan approached the carnage and slowly turned the body over. He was surprised to see paralyzed face staring back at him; it was that of his own.  
  
This was just one of a few nightmares that have haunted his dreams at night. Why was he having these reoccurring nightmares and what did they mean? Stefan rubbed his face in thought and decided that he would have to explain his dreams to Bonnie. Bonnie could probably figure it out she being a Druid and all. Stefan startled as the bathroom lights turned on. Standing in the doorway was a girl with long, straight, red hair and a heart-shaped face...Melissa, Stefan determined.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Sorry I didn't know anyone was in her," Melissa said quickly with her eyes glued to the floor. The door was shut as hastily as it opened, as Melissa recoiled back to her room. Stefan realized that Melissa must have come home after he and Elena had gone to bed. He would have to get used to the idea of sharing a bathroom.  
  
After finishing his morning routine, Stefan went back into the bedroom and placed a morning kiss on his wife's forehead. Elena stirred beneath the covers before her eyes opened. "Good morning," Stefan whispered. Elena sat up in bed and stretched. She always looked beautiful in the morning.  
  
Stefan smelled pancakes, and although food wasn't really his taste, they sure smelled good. "I think Bonnie is making breakfast, let's join her."  
  
Elena threw on the jeans she wore yesterday and an oversized sweater. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and joined Stefan on his way downstairs.  
  
"Good morning," Bonnie said a bit surprised that the two were up so early.  
  
"Morning..." Elena and Stefan responded together as they took a seat at the kitchen table.  
  
"How did you guys sleep?" Bonnie hurriedly threw the pancakes on a plate and set them in the center of the table.  
  
"I slept well," Elena replied with a smile in her friend's direction. Bonnie took a seat at the table. She was dressed in a power suit with her hair pulled up in a bun. Bonnie worked independently putting her powers to good use. She worked with the police in solving crimes, usually of a special nature. She had proven her reliability and received job offers from all over the country. And, given the luxury of her house, it obviously paid well too.  
  
"Bonnie, I was wondering if you could help me. I've been having problems sleeping and well..." Stefan started but stopped when he realized Bonnie was hastily eating her pancakes.  
  
"Yeah, I'll help you but it will have to be later on this evening. I have to get going or I'm going to be late." Bonnie stood up and grabbed her coat from the hooks beside the backdoor. "See you guys later!" She said as she shut the door behind her.  
  
The pancakes set in the middle of the table looked quite tempting. Stefan decided to have one. Pouring syrup on his pancakes he felt eyes on him. Looking up Elena was staring at him.  
  
"Are you feeling any better today?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Yes," he replied quickly. He was feeling better this morning, though the dreams still haunted him. The silence that followed hung in the air like fog. Elena knew something was still bothering him, but he wasn't in the mood to have her worry about him all day.  
  
Footsteps turned their attention to a young girl standing in the doorway. Stefan recognized her from this morning.  
  
"Hi! You must be Melissa, I'm Elena, your mom's friend," Elena stood up and held her hand out to the girl.  
  
The girl looked at Elena's face and Stefan followed her gaze down to the outreached hand. There was a look of surprise on her face. "I didn't think you guys would look so...young," the girl started as she studied Elena. "Sorry, its not like you meet two vampires everyday," she said apologetically taking Elena's hand.  
  
"Well, you're taking it much better than I did when I found out about Stefan. I'll look young for the rest of my life. Stefan is from the Renaissance and see how good he looks!" Elena replied.  
  
The girl glanced at Stefan and blushed. She was embarrassed about this morning he could tell.  
  
"Hello," he said hoping that would ease the tension in the room.  
  
"Hi," Melissa replied as she slid past Elena and took a seat at the table. She casually picked up two pancakes and began eating in silence.  
  
"So, Melissa, how old are you now?" Elena asked as she retook her seat at the table.  
  
"I turned 17 two weeks ago," the girl replied.  
  
"So you're a senior at Robert E. Lee high school then?"  
  
"Yeah," Melissa said with a mouth full of pancake. She swallowed and glanced at her watch. "Actually I should get going, if I can't stand being late. I guess I'll see you guys when I get home?"  
  
"More than likely...have fun at school!" Elena waved as Melissa walked through the back door.  
  
Stefan looked at his wife. How she could be so cheerful this early in the morning always surprised him. She was always full of surprises. She turned her smile on him and he couldn't resist smiling back.  
  
"After I shower, would you like to take a walk with me?" she asked in a soft voice.  
  
"Yeah, it has been a while since I've fed, so we should probably stop by the woods."  
  
"Ok, I'll be ready in a few." Elena said behind her shoulder as she walked up the stairs.  
  
Stefan looked down at his remaining pancake. It had lost its appeal. He remembered something he had heard a comedian say once "...pancakes all exciting at first, but by the end your fucking sick of them." Stefan chuckled to himself; it was very true. All of the sudden, Stefan's pants began to vibrate. He took his cell phone out of his pockets and checked the number.  
  
"Damon..." he muttered to himself. "Hello," he spoke into the tiny phone.  
  
"Hello little brother," Damon's voice was so clear in the phone, Stefan would have thought he were standing right beside him.  
  
"Did you make it to town alright?" Stefan asked, though not out of worry.  
  
"Obviously," Damon retorted. "I was calling to ask if I might be invited over tonight."  
  
"Oh I'm sure Bonnie would love that," Stefan responded.  
  
"Sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,"  
  
"Damon, I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now. What do you really want?" Stefan said rather hastily.  
  
"Little brother I was just calling to let you know about what happened last night, but with that tone I just might not tell you."  
  
Stefan decided to play along with his brother. "Actually, I'd rather you not tell me," he responded not feeling prepared to bear what his brother had to say.  
  
"Well then I'll let you discover it yourself, little brother." With that Stefan heard the phone go dead.  
  
Stefan stood up and walked out of the kitchen and into the nicely decorated living room. Picking up the remote he braced himself for the horrible news that would fill the television screen.  
  
"Me fail English...that's unpossible!" The voice of Ralph Wiggum filled the room. Nothing bad of note was on FOX. Stefan flipped through the other stations, no bad news at all, only bad talk shows that omnipresent during morning television viewing. With a small sigh Stefan turned off the tv and turned around to see Elena standing at the top of the stairs.  
  
"That was quick,"Stefan called up to her. It only ever took Elena half an hour to get ready, and she always looked beautiful. "Ready to go?" he asked with a small smile on his face.  
  
"Yes, I'm starving," she replied while casually making her way down the stairs.  
  
Stefan walked ahead of her and opened up the front door. It was a beautiful day in Fells Church. As he held the door for Elena he had a feeling that something was in store for today. He knew that today was going to be a day of fun and relaxation and catching up with old friends. Today would be a good day. Stefan closed the door behind him. 


	11. Lost and Found

**Author's note:** I would just like to thank those that read my story and in particular, AK-girl and Tyiagirl. I am in nature quite the lazy person and the reviews I have received help give me inspiration to keep up this story. I'm glad you two enjoy it.  
  
I swear this story will pick up soon. Its rather lengthy in my head (which doesn't help me in updating) and therefore there's a lot of leading up to main points in the story. Right now I'm working on the basis of the story. Also, the creature will become less confusing shortly, it has an integral part in the story.  
  
Thanks again and I hope you continue reading,  
Meph

Elena walked down the familiar road clutching her husband's hand tightly. Walking down the road flooded her brain with memories of her childhood. She looked to her left and noticed the oak trees she and Meredith used to climb; those trees were much larger now. She remembered one summer when the three friends had packed a picnic and ate under the shade of those trees. They passed the park where she spent many of her days playing under the warm summer sun. Her mother would sit on the lounge chairs and read as she played on the swing set.

A tear welled up in Elena's eye. Though she had spent the last 20 years with her doting husband, she still missed the sound of her mother's voice in the morning coaxing her out of bed. She missed sitting with her father in front of the tv as he gently rubbed her small back. She missed the cute face of Margaret, her adorable little sister, as she laughed at the stupidest jokes. She missed Aunt Judith, her care, which Elena had taken for granted, was a comfort she no longer had.  
  
Elena knew where she and Stefan were going, and she knew what she would pass to get there. Elena looked to the ground and watched her feet move; the memories too much to bear. Her heart beat faster with every step she took. Slowly gathering courage she looked ahead and saw the house. Her house. She sucked in a deep breath and took in its details. It looked the same, though freshly painted. The lawn and shrubbery looked beautiful; no doubt the house was well taken care of. A though lingered in Elena's brain, "_Could they still live here?" _she pondered.

As if on cue, the door opened and a young woman emerged. She was stunningly beautiful with raven black hair and bright blue eyes. A man followed with a baby in his arms. The family looked quite happy, but Elena couldn't help but feel disappointed. She knew it would be too much of a good thing for her to see her family once more. The house was behind them now and Elena felt her pulse begin to lessen. She turned to see Stefan looking at her. Had he been watching her the whole time? He smiled slightly and turned his head back to the road as they continued their walk in silence.  
  
Elena's thoughts now turned to her husband. He had been very distant the past few weeks, ever since the incident back in their little Amish town. He looked tired and drained constantly, though he tried to pass it off as if everything was all right. 20 years of marriage gave Elena the understanding that Stefan liked to hide his problems as long as possible. So, she left him alone and stopped asking what has been bothering him. The silence was killing her though; she hated not being close to him, not understanding. "I love you," she said softly and looked over at him.  
  
"Love you too," he replied monotonously.  
  
Elena sighed loudly and dropped her husband's hand. "Can we please have some kind of conversation, I feel like we haven't talked in days!" Elena said quickly.  
  
"Well, what would you like to talk about?" Stefan said hesitantly.  
  
"I don't know, anything," she was getting tired of this routine.  
  
"I got a phone call from Damon this morning. He made it her alright."  
  
"That's good," Elena replied as her mood began to lighten. "Did he say anything else? Ooh we should invite him over for dinner, I bet Bonnie would love to see him," Elena said excitedly.

"You really think that's a good idea?" Stefan asked.

"I don't see why not, actually I'm sure Bonnie would be happy to see him," Elena stated. "We'll have to give him a call when we get back to the house."  
  
The woods were in front of them now. The woods held more memories than anything, though these memories were not fond. Elena felt a shiver run down her back as she thought of her death and the fight against Katherine. Casually, the couple made their way into the woods. Elena couldn't shake the feeling that these woods once again held evil in its grips.

It awoke with the ever-present burning in its veins. It sighed as it stood up and stretched. Last night's dream had given the creature momentary peace. It recalled a lullaby being sung and two large blue eyes looking down upon the creature, then just a babe. Was it its mother? Was it once human? It had no idea. Slowly it began to make its way out of the tomb.

The creature stopped short when it heard distance voices. It felt a grumble deep in its chest and felt the familiar urging of the other. _No_ it prompted with its mind as the creature bore down, _not now_. A few minutes passed by and it felt the tightness in its chest begin to fade. It began to stand more upright as relief swept over its body. It had been a few weeks since it last took over, though it was becoming more and more difficult to control _him_.

The voices were still a distance away and it had become curious. It tiptoed to where the voices had originated and viewed a ghastly sight. Two people were feeding off animals, not unlike how it fed itself. It eyed up the others, one female with blonde hair and was thin. It did not have a good view of that one and was unable to look at the female's other features. The male though, he scared the creature. He was just like it. Another inhabited him, though his other was not yet powerful. A laugh escaped the creatures throat, though not by its doing. It covered its mouth as the two looked in its direction. After a moment they turned away not seeing its hideous form. It took another glimpse of the two and walked away to feed itself.

It felt an odd sense of belonging knowing that there was or would soon be another like itself. With this new found strength, it began searching for its prey.


	12. Andromeda and the night sky

**Chapter 6  
**

It sighed as it threw the fifth lifeless corpse onto the mound that the creature had made. Nothing fulfilled its cravings; it was always in search of more. No doubt this hunger was a result of _him_. The last time it was even partially full was that night it threw the boy into the river. Even though it only fed on meek little creatures, it could feel _him_ growing more powerful day after dreadful day. It feared the day when _he _would push _his_ way in and it would recede into the very back of the mind until the very small amount of control it had would be gone forever and it no longer existed; just _him_. Heaven only knows the amount of terror and havoc _he_ would wreak upon the world. It shivered at the thought.

The creature stood and brushed the damp grass and mud off of its pants. It felt a gaze watching its every move. It looked around and followed the feeling up into a tree. There perched on an extended branch was a large crow. He cawed and turned his head slightly, as if inviting conversation.

"Hello Mr. Crow," it spoke loudly, with a voice not often sounded. The crow leapt off the branch and stood in front of the tree. The gaze of the giant bird stared at the creature's feet and slowly made its way up the creature's body and stopped staring it straight in the eyes. For a moment they held each other's gaze, the creature felt a strange connection with this crow. The site of the onyx colored bird made it feel almost calm.

The creature turned and gestured to its fresh mound of rabbit corpses. "I will leave these here for you. A mighty feast for a mighty bird," she said and began walking away.

"It is not those corpses that I want," she heard a voice say. The creature stopped dead in its tracks. As far as it could remember birds could not speak. It turned to see a man dressed all in black standing where the crow once stood.

He was incredibly handsome standing there, with his straight black hair and chiseled features. His eyes were the same blackish color as the crow's and they held her gaze just as the crow's had only few moments ago. His eyes seemed to pierce the creature's flesh and grab its heart. It stopped breathing.

The man took a few steps forward until he was less than a foot in front of the creature. He smelled of fresh fall air and vanilla. The creature turned its head and looked at the ground, unable to bear the eyes anymore. In one swift moment a hand brushed its face and pulled it up as his head bent down and the creatures lips met with the soft lips of the stranger.

The creature shut its eyes as the world around it spun and blurred. It felt light as a feather and unafraid of the one who lives inside. The kiss may have only lasted a minute, but as the stranger pulled away and the creature was brought back to earth, it felt relaxed and comforted. This was the first time since its awakening that it had felt this calm.

It realized that the man's hands were around its waist holding it to him. He began lowering his body to the floor of the woods taking its body with him. He sat the creature in front of him and held it against his chest. The creature rested its head on the man's shoulder. They sat in silence for what seemed like eternity, until it heard him speak again.

"What is your name?" he asked.

The creature sat pondering over the question. "What do you mean?" it responded.

The man laughed softly. "Your name, what do you call yourself."

The creature had no recollection of ever having a name. It had no identity; it was just…it. "I have no name," it spoke faintly.

"Well, no-named woman, I am very pleased to meet you. I am Damon," he replied.

Something in his sentence caught the creature off-guard, he had called it a woman. It occurred to the creature that though it had always thought of itself as being different, maybe it was part of something. The man had obviously thought of the creature as a female, so maybe it was in fact female.

It, no…she smiled at the realization. For the first time since she had awakened she felt like she belonged. This man, Damon, made her feel as though she belonged. The happy thoughts were quickly pushed away when she remembered about _him_. Did Damon know what she actually was; a killer?

The girl began to stand up, but before she was fully upright, Damon was in front of her pulling her to her feet. She avoided his mesmerizing eyes, and spoke.

"I need to go, you're not safe here with me," she said.

"You could do nothing to harm me," he replied and smiled. His teeth shown white and they were pointy.

He was like her, in the fact that they were both killers. He was powerful, she could feel it radiating off of him. Damon, though powerful, would not be able to hold up against _him_.

"You don't know what I am capable of," she responded teasing him with a smile. He leaned down and kissed her again. She should have pushed him away, but he had bewitched her. Besides she doubted she could get rid of him even if she tried. She stopped resisting and began to kiss him back.

Damon walked away from the woods several hours after meeting the young girl in the woods. She was unlike any girl he had ever met. She was nice yet cautious, outspoken yet secretive. She intrigued him. He was struck by her beauty the first moment he laid eyes upon her, seeing past the matted hair and dirt caked face. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he had loved her since that first moment.

_What? Love? _He thought to himself. Damon laughed lightly and shook his head at the thought. He couldn't be in love; he didn't love that emotion was not present in his system. Well, ok, he did love taking advantage of young girls with sleek bodies. He loved making them succumb to his will, and he loved draining them of their blood. But the actual emotion itself? Nah, not him. Damon slowed his steps and ran his hands through his black hair.

Still, he could not shake her presence in his mind. He blocked her image with images of the scenery around him. It was now dusk and he was late. He quickened his pace still staring at the sky above him. The only stars present in the darkening sky were that of the constellation Andromeda.


	13. Charm and Trickery

Note: Sorry for the incredibly long delay. So much has been going on in my life that I find it hard to find time to update this story. For that I apologize and to make up for it, this chapter is twice the length of my usual chapters. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews.

--Meph

The day passed slowly and peacefully. Stefan sat in the living room reading Shakespeare for most of the day. Elena had made her way upstairs to finish unpacking and, Stefan guessed, to prod through Bonnie's family albums. Stefan was so engrossed in his readings that he was unaware of the time until he heard the garage door open. He pulled his book down to his lap and watched the door open. Bonnie bounded in with brief cases and computer bags galore. She threw her bags in the corner of the room and made her way to the adjacent couch. 

"How was your day?" she asked softly looking him up and down. "Doesn't look like you did too much today."

"Yeah my day was spent in this chair, nothing too exciting. You look frazzled, long day for you?" he asked her noticing her frizzy hair and worn expression. 

"Yes, I've been working on the case of the young boy found in the river a few weeks ago. For some reason, I cannot get a reading on this murder. Every time I try it feels as though I'm hitting a brick wall." Bonnie sighed.

"Ah, that's the murder you told Elena and I about earlier, correct?"

"Yes, that's right. Hopefully with our minds and powers combined we can get somewhere on these gruesome murders. I just hope it turns out to be something small compared to what we've faced in the past," Bonnie stated, her mouth dropping to a frown.

"Well, we have faced quite a bit and succeeded, I don't doubt that we will succeed once again," he said with a smile trying to cheer up Bonnie.

"I'm sorry I must look pretty pathetic. It's just been a long day and I could fall asleep right here. It's hard to be in good spirits after the kind of day I've had. Where's Elena?"  
Bonnie said in what seemed like one long sentence.

As if on cue, Elena descended the staircase. In her arms she carried a stack of books. Stefan watched as she gracefully bent and placed the books on the glass coffee table. Bonnie giggled. 

"Where the heck did you find those!" she exclaimed. 

"I hope you don't mind, I found them in your closet," Elena explained apologetically. 

"No, no, its perfectly alright, I haven't looked through these in years." Bonnie picked up the top book; it was about 30 pages thick and stapled together. "Look how cute we were back then." 

Stefan realized that this "book" was a memory book that Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and Meredith had made. The book was so old the paper was a nice vanilla color. Pictures of the girls fell from the book as the glue had worn after so many years. There were short poems and many drawings. Stefan watched as the girls continuously flipped through the pages making comments and reveling in their memories. 

"Elena remember how you wanted to be a famous actress?"

"Yeah and you wanted to be a nurse because that was what your sister wanted to be," Elena replied.

Bonnie sighed as she turned the last page. But this page was different, it was white and stood out amongst the cream. "What?" Bonnie whispered as she pulled the last sheet from the book. It was a child's hand drawn picture, in it stood two couples. The women each had a child in their arms. Upon closer inspection Stefan realized these were not ordinary children but looked more like the spawn of Satan. He glanced at the parents and saw a beautiful blonde woman and a dark haired man. It was he and Elena. Stefan felt his stomach drop. Who drew this picture? He looked up at Elena and she had realized it too. 

Bonnie laughed forcibly and hid the page behind her back. "One of my kids must have put this in here," she said shakily. 

There was a moment of silence and then the doorbell rang. Everyone seemed to jump at the sudden noise. Bonnie headed towards the door. "Bonnie, I forgot to tell you…" Stefan started but knew his statement was a bit late.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my red-headed minx," Stefan heard Damon in the next room. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to invite me in?"

"Ah um, ah, yeah sure come in," Bonnie stammered. 

Damon walked up the small set of stairs and joined Stefan and Elena in the living room. "Ah brother, it has been a while. Elena," Stefan walked to Elena, grabbed her hand and kissed it. Stefan felt a flush of jealousy rise to his cheeks, but he said nothing. Bonnie had just now made her way into the room she stared at Damon as if he were a ghost. 

"Sorry I'm late, I was just catching a bite to eat," he said and gave the room a toothy smile.

Stefan stood quickly, "Bonnie, you remember my brother Damon?"

"Yes," Bonnie whispered her reply. She was still staring at Damon. 

"I think she remembers me quite well," Damon pitched in.

He walked stealthily over towards Bonnie and took her hand as he had taken Elena's. Bonnie's cheeks blushed with the kiss.  
"Would you like anything to drink…?" Bonnie asked quietly.

"No thank you, well maybe a Jack and Coke if you have it," Damon paused, watched Bonnie walk to the kitchen, and looked around the room. "Make that a double." He finished upon noticing the grave faces starting at the drawing in the middle of the coffee table. "What's this?" Damon asked as he gracefully bowed to pick up the sheet of paper.

"We just found that before you arrived Damon," Stefan answered. He studied his brother's face as he looked at the drawing. Damon's expression remained unchanged and Stefan couldn't read his thoughts. Did Damon see what he saw? "So, what do you think of it?" he asked slowly.

"I think this couple is you and Elena and in your arms is one ugly baby," Damon responded sarcastically. 

"Yes, but who do you think that other couple might be?" Elena chimed in.

Stefan rose and moved beside Damon. He studied the drawing over Damon's shoulder. Damon turned his head acknowledging Stefan's close presence and moved one step over. "Easy there little brother, a man needs his space."

Stefan sighed his brother was never easy to deal with. He returned his attention to the sheet of paper and this time took notice of the other couple. The second couple was much like the first, though the woman had dark hair rather than blonde. "Damon, maybe, that man is you." Stefan said aloud as the thought occurred to him. 

Before Damon could respond, Bonnie had returned and handed him his drink. "I don't know, I thought vampires couldn't have children." 

"_Crap! She's right," _ Stefan thought to himself. Well then, who could these two couples be? 

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," Damon sounded loudly jarring Stefan from his thoughts. "I mean its just some chicken scratch some kid drew. I wouldn't read too much into it." Damon let the paper drop back down to the coffee table. He took another swig of his drink and set it on top of the sheet.

Stefan sighed and grabbed the glass. "Let's keep an open mind about this," he stated as he moved the glass aside and returned the fallen page to the book.

The room fell silent again as everyone considered the drawing. Their eyes turned together when the front door opened and Bonnie's daughter walked in.

"Hello," Melissa said shyly as she walked into the living room. 

"Well hello," Damon said gracefully as he moved to greet her. Stefan watched with disgust; he was all too familiar with his brother's flirtations. 

"Call me Missy," she said as she stuck her hand out to Damon.

"I'm Dam…" he started but was interrupted by Bonnie.

"He's none of your business is who he is," she stated harshly as she shooed her daughter up the stairs. Damon laughed lightly as the girl turned and gave him a slight wave goodbye.

"Damon!" Stefan scolded. "She is off-limits, go find yourself a girl who is not related to one of our living friends." 

Damon shrugged his shoulders. "No matter," he said, "I'll just find myself another one for the night."

Bonnie returned angry and huffing. "Now, now," Damon said as he turned up the charm, "don't worry, I won't touch her. I just wanted to say 'hello'." 

Bonnie's face calmed as she replied, "Thank you Damon, I trust that you won't." 

Stefan was dumbfounded, how did Damon manipulate people to give in so easily. Bonnie did have Damon's word, which was usually good. He jumped slightly when he felt Elena's hand on his thigh; he hadn't realized she had joined him on the couch.

The tension between the gang began to lessen and everyone had taken a seat. "So, what should we do tonight?" Elena asked looking around the circle. 

"Well, I can't say there is much to talk about regarding the case of the boy found in the river. As I was telling Stefan earlier, every time I try to connect with the scene, I feel as though I'm running into a brick wall." Bonnie explained. "Maybe, tomorrow, we can go down to the morgue (I have a security card to get in), and see if we can't get a reading on the body. That's all I have to offer at the moment," Bonnie finished.

"Sounds good to me Bonnie," Elena chimed in, "Stefan and I would be happy to go with you tomorrow. I also wanted to tell you that when Stefan and I went to the woods earlier today, I got an odd sense that something was there with us. Maybe we will want to check that out tomorrow too," Elena turned her attention to Damon, "Damon, would you come with us you have stronger mental powers than Stefan and I combined, I'm sure you might be able to track down whatever it was that was there."

Damon shifted his weight in the chair and watched as he swirled his glass of Jack and Coke. "Well," he said after a moment, "I was in the woods earlier today as well and I couldn't sense anything. Maybe you were just picking up on my leftover power," he spoke and looked up at Elena. 

Elena accepted his answer, and began making arrangements with Bonnie regarding tomorrow's escapade down to the morgue. Stefan found himself going over Damon's response in his head. Damon was always straightforward, why had his brother looked so inferior when he answered Elena's question? Even now Stefan noticed that his brother's attention was focused on the swirling Jack and Coke still present in the glass. Did his brother know something? If so, why would he hide what he knew? This was not like the Damon he knew. 

"Tomorrow at ten good for you babe?" Elena was asking him a question. 

Stefan snapped out of his thoughts. "Uh, yes, ten is fine by me," he replied giving his wife a small smile. She smiled back and returned to her conversation with Bonnie. Stefan returned his attention to Damon and noticed his brother was at his feet. 

"I should be going," Damon spoke, interrupting the girls' conversation. 

"Good night Damon," Elena said smiling. "Give us a call tomorrow and we can go over whatever information we find at the morgue."

Bonnie rose to see Damon out. "Sure, and I will be sure to let you know if I sense anything around the town." Damon smiled. "Bonnie, it's been lovely seeing you again and thank you for the drink. Little brother I will see you tomorrow."

Damon walked out to the foyer, followed by Bonnie. Stefan heard the door close and Bonnie returned to the living room. "Well, I think I should be off to bed too, I get up so early." Stefan and Elena nodded their heads and said their 'goodnights' to Bonnie. It was only then that Stefan realized the time was only 9:30pm. Why was his brother so eager to leave at such an early time? Damon would often only be returning home when he and Elena were waking up. 

"Did you notice anything unusual about Damon tonight?" Stefan asked Elena. 

Her brow wrinkled, "No, was he acting weird? He seemed like good ole' Damon to me."

"I think there might be something he's hiding from us. I don't know that we can fully trust him on this. Maybe I should follow him." Stefan played the idea off Elena.

"That's up to you. I didn't notice anything unusual and if you want to follow him go right ahead. Just don't let him catch you spying on him Stefan, you know how he is and that temper he has." Elena had brought up interesting points. Still, Stefan thought it best just to be sure. 

"I think I will, just for tonight, to be sure," he thought aloud. He looked at his wife's face. Sometimes when he looked at her, her beauty still made him weak in the knees as if he were seeing her all over for the very first time. He reached over and pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. "I won't be gone long," he said and headed for the door.


End file.
